There are devices known in the related art that change engine output torque characteristics in response to mode selection of a workload mode and a fuel economy saving mode (refer to, for instance, Patent Reference Literature 1). Such a device disclosed in Patent Reference Literature 1 is configured so that engine output torque in a high rotation region is set lower when the fuel economy saving mode is selected than that when the workload mode is selected and so that the maximum pump absorption torque is also set lower. As a result, great travel driving force can be obtained regardless of the mode selection.    Patent reference literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-61322